Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toner for use in image-forming methods such as electrophotographic methods, electrostatic recording methods and toner jet methods, and to a method for manufacturing a toner.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, developers of electrophotographic techniques used in printers, copiers and the like are facing demands for lighter, smaller and more energy-efficient devices. To fulfill these demands, toners need to have improved tinting strength and low-temperature fixability.
An effective means of increasing the tinting strength of a toner is to finely disperse the pigment. Pigment dispersants are being developed and modifications to the pigment itself are being investigated in an effort to improve pigment dispersibility. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. S63-248864 proposes a pigment dispersant using a derivative obtained by modifying a pigment. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-181835 proposes a pigment dispersant that exploits acid-base interactions between the pigment and the pigment dispersant.
Toner fixability is also being improved in an effort to save energy. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2015-148731 proposes a novel crystalline resin containing sulfonic acid groups, aimed at achieving both low-temperature fixability and heat-resistant storability of the toner.